Vengeful Hunting
by LordZerooftheEnd
Summary: Heller is a solider, who want revenge against the Nine for killing his Daughter Maya, after having trying so long to forget and curing himself of the Virus he now wants to kill the monsters that have haunted him, the darkest demons often include one's past. Can Heller kill slash? Or will he become yet another victim?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I have so many fic Ideas, but don't know what to use. I don't trust myself not to find some way to mess up a Poll, So I'm going to ask a question here or after this piece. This question will determine what I should write next, for those who actually read this Kudos.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own worm or Prototype and Prototype 2. Those belong to Wildbow, Radical Entertainment, and Activision respectively. In short I own nothing.**

 **Ch.1 What The FUCK Did You Do To Me?!**

I remember I was once a normal man, well at least not whatever the fuck I was now.

I had a loving wife and daughter that kept me going. I never gave up, I'd always think about them and find myself able to go on.

That was before the Virus had came into New York and wrecked it the first time.

Before Behomoth came in and stomped around.

Before the two people I loved most were brutally killed by the Nine.

This is the story of how I lost my wife and daughter.

Before my life went to hell I was a soldier. A damn good one at that.

And sure as hell before that monster strapped me down to that table and left me to die when she had her way.

My life turned to hell just after a mission what was only supposed to be a simple surveillance mission that turn into a combat mission faster than anyone else could react.

My team was dead or scattered.

Not that I blame them, no one should have to face the horror show that the nine always left behind.

No one should ever have to see their friends, family, or comrades killed.

Especially if they were powerless to do anything about it.

Bonesaw whipped up a special plague something monstrously fucked up.

They swarmed us.

I saw men, good men die.

Torn apart by zombies, Eaten alive or brutalized.

The lucky few may have been fast enough to put a few down before inevitably being overrun.

This was no different from Elisberg.

Civilians, soldiers, no one was safe.

Nothing was sacred.

No one was spared.

I saw them leaving. My window was short and my target was clear.

I couldn't save anyone, but I might be able to avenge them.

I charged Jack from behind managing a few stabs at his back, he turned around grabbed me by my collar and hoisted me up.

I continued to stab at his arm seeing no visible affect outside of annoyance.

He stabbed me and tossed me aside, I thought I was just going to be left to bleed out.

Far luckier then some of the other victims.

My hopes of a clean and quick death vanished faster than I could blink when suddenly a vicious smirk appeared on his face.

"If I remember right Bonesaw was in need of a new toy, I'd be a pity if you died now. Heller right?" Jack said ominously.

I was paralyzed, even if I wasn't just stabbed by that psycho, I felt cold. I would be lucky to just be able to kill myself here and now, but then I remembered the grisly scene.

My Wife and Daughter burning in front of me.

Killed by Burnscar.

I felt an intense rage flood my very being.

At the fact I couldn't do a damn thing.

The fact I was helpless.

The fact that I'd never see my wife and daughter alive again.

The fact that Maya would never get to grow up.

Just the unfairness of it all.

In an act of defiance, I continued to stab at the murdering psychopath.

Rage filled my vision, slowly turning red.

This served no purpose, I wasn't hurting him at all.

I screamed at the top of my lungs "FUCK YOU!"

Before passing out, maybe the stress of it all finally hit me, maybe I was out of my god damn mind, maybe it was the fact I had been bleeding out for so long, maybe revenge was clouding my thoughts, but the cold chill of the metal table beneath me is what got my attention at last.

The chaos of it all as pain washed over my body, my blood boiling like acid, pain was my world.

Pain was the only constant companion I had.

Agonizing for hours unending my blood burnt inside of me, I continued writhing in agony.

I raged and screamed, but no one answered my calls I had been left behind after being inflicted by what felt like constant vile hours of brutal torment.

It was then I saw it, a single man.

A white man in jeans and a black hooded jacket with a red marking across his back oddly, reminiscent of something that I couldn't quite place.

He spoke "Heller, this is so unbecoming of you."

he paused and then continued on, "Have you really forgotten it all?"

"My gift to you in our first encounter."

"I don't know who the FUCK you are or what the hell you want!" I responded

I felt pissed at the man, but couldn't place why I felt that way.

"Let me remind you, we have met before" The stranger said "My name is Mercer, Alex Mercer."

"But I guess you have forgotten haven't you Heller."

"After everything you must have blocked the memories out. Forgot about Blacklight when you purged your body of the viral cells with the experimental cure and help from Dr. Ragland, you started over and lost what made you great once."

"I have a proposition for you Sgt. James Heller." Alex said in a tone conveying seriousness.

After a long pause of several minutes. Alex kept on speaking.

"You want those bastards dead, you want revenge, you want to remember?"

"I can give you the power to do it all. . . It wouldn't even be that hard."

With those words he had my complete attention. I didn't care if this man was a fruit cake, those bastards killed her. They killed her for no reason, they did it because they could.

I would soon return the favor.

"Give it to me. Let me spill there blood across the pavement, turn them into FUCKING pulp, smash all the bones in there battered carcasses, I want to make them pay." I said with no hesitation not even considering what he wanted from me in return.

This is the story of how I got my vengeance against those monsters.

This the story about a monster that killed the nine.

This was a story about me.

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

 **A/N:** So now a big question for those of you still reading, what do you think, should I continue this or try something else. I have a few fun alternates planned but wrote this not expecting to be able to write as much as I did. I think I might make this a few chapters long or expand it into a whole story, right now I'm still deciding on that so what should I do? Like always Read and review, and have a nice day.


	2. Heller's Oath

**A/n:** I know it's been a while since I last wrote something up and I just felt like I had to try to make that up in the spare time I have despite it being heavily eaten away due to my new schedule. So with that in mind I hope you find this enjoyable. Oh and before I forget this chapter would not have been possible without help from Qinlongfei.

P.S. this is a revision for the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prototype, Prototype 2, or Worm and those belong to their respective creators. I am only playing around in their sandbox.

 **Heller's Oath**

 **Ch.1**

Heller was furious that much anyone could tell by looking at the man in question. In all fairness he would be justified in feeling murderous rage and being completely devoured by his quest for justice.

However Heller knew as appealing as tracking down the nine and painting the city using their respective entrails and spinal columns would feel, that being extremely satisfying, he simply didn't know enough about the nine, or have the skills needed.

On top of that many better and stronger heroes and villains alike had fallen to the monsters.

All he would accomplish in his current state would be to effectively waste his life or worse end back up on Bonesaw's table that was an experience that was traumatizing the first time and certainly needed no repetition.

Plus losing the chance for revenge altogether.

Hell he had no fucking clue what 'Alex' actually did to him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to fuck around because that would only lead to more death and catastrophic levels of collateral damage.

Which might not even ensure a victory against any one of their members.

They were able to stay alive for as long as they were and that probably wasn't any sort of fluke on their part. They all had more experience and certainly could take on one confused, angry, and irrational man.

To make matters more difficult their leader Jack Slash was skilled in both combat and head games.

Heller found it painful to admit to himself, but he needed help and only one person could truly help him at the moment Alex.

He didn't understand what it was but he always found him unsettling. Something just always seemed off about him.

He knew that he had to understand both what happened to him and learn if he was going to be anything more than a minor annoyance. The biggest obstacle would more than likely be Bonesaw all mental trauma aside, she was a strong tinker.

Tinkers were always known for their ability to bullshit most of the basic laws that govern the universe.

She specialized in a particularly messy and downright horrifying field, this made her a threat probably the biggest out the bunch, only after time, effort and energy has been spent would he be able to come close to destroying any of their ilk.

"I promise Maya that I will make them pay, and I will never let this happen to anyone ever again." Heller whispered the declaration, maybe just maybe if I can stop them no if I could stop even one more family from being massacred I might be able to . . . no, no even then it sure as hell wouldn't be enough.

Heller was deep in thought remembering, he would never forget. He swore to never let such a tragedy happen to anyone else it was then and there that he would dedicate his every waking moment to stop those psychos and protect those too weak to defend themselves.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **A/n:** So what are your thought was this infinitely better than the previous version, I had a lot of time and felt wrong about rushing the first chapter. I hope that you were still able to find some enjoyment from this the next chapter will be about Heller learning to use his powers. At least that's the plan, any way if any one has any suggestions on either powers, possible plot points/ideas, or simply want to tell me what I've done right or wrong send a PM.

Please keep in mind all attempts at flaming will be ignored and deleted, because while I like criticism straight up hate helps no one.


End file.
